Interpretations of Human Communication
by AllVowels
Summary: Troy, Abed and Britta hear Jeff and Annie through the bedroom door.


Title: Interpretations of Human Communication

Author: AllVowels

* * *

Troy entered the apartment, with Britta on his heels.

"I'm just saying, would you go to all the trouble to find a girl from a photo? How many lighthouse pictures would you have to look up and even once you did, would you walk from Colorado to Louisiana or wherever the hell it was to find her? I think not. It's just another fabrication that society imprints onto young girls about needing a man to be happy."

Troy sighed and looked pityingly at the blonde, "Britta, it is supposed to be romantic. It's about the tribulations that he was willing to face to find the guardian angel that saved his life."

"Well it was stupid. And the end was so convenient. Oh yeah let's just…"

"Britta! Spoiler alert!"

"But we just saw it," Britta complained.

"But Abed hasn't," Troy said gesturing to his roommate who stood in the center of the room staring at Annie's door.

"Well there should have been more of the dog in it. And Zac Efron walked funny. It was stupid. That's all I'm saying," Britta said while crossing her arms and frowning.

Troy grinned at his best friend ignoring Britta, who was trying to britta a wonderful movie, "Hey, what are you staring at?"

"Annie's door."

"I think he meant why are you staring at Annie's door?"

"Oh. Well Jeff and Annie are in there. I can tell by the pitch of voices through the wall. But there is grunting and occasionally thumping. I've been compiling a list of possible scenarios going on behind the closed door. I'm thinking of making it a new series."

At that moment a thump was heard against the wall and Annie's voice floated through the door, "Oh Jeff!"

"Sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but you'll need to be more careful."

Britta's face paled, and Troy stood with his mouth agape.

"Are they… you know?" Troy whispered.

"It is one of 32 possible scenarios I have worked out. It seems likely, but there is also the possibility of an intruder that the two are fighting off, they are practicing for a play, someone is using a voice modulator to make it sound like Jeff, someone is using a voice modulator to sound like Annie, two people are using a voice modulator to sound like Jeff and Annie, they are…"

Another crash was heard causing Abed to trail off.

"Jeff!"

"Sorry, it's slippery! Maybe if you held on tighter we wouldn't have this problem."

"I'm holding on as tight as I can! Maybe if you'd wiggle it, it'd slide in."

"I'm telling you it is too big."

"Wiggle it!"

"No!"

"Just wiggle it! It should slide right in!"

"Fine! You are so bossy!" Muffled thuds were heard from in the room. "See I told you!"

Annie's voice whined, "You aren't doing it right. Let me show you."

Banging was heard and Jeff's voice called out, "I'm telling you it is too big."

"It is not too big! Just shove it in!"

"I'm not going to just shove it in. I'll break something."

"Jeff you aren't going to break anything, just do it," Annie's voice grew in desperation.

"No! I told you this was a bad idea. Once again you've over estimated yourself."

Annie's offended gasp was heard through the door.

"How dare you. Fine I'll do it myself."

"Go ahead. I'll just sit here and watch."

Troy turned to Britta, "Who knew that they were so kinky?"

Abed voiced his opinion, "Annie is very repressed sexually, but once she is behind closed doors I'm sure she'd be experimental. After all, she needs to be perfect at everything she does, so I'm sure she has practiced."

A consistent thumping was heard from Annie's room before Jeff's voice echoed out, "Annie, just stop. Let me do it."

"Maybe if you angled it to the left. Just a little bit more."

The trio heard Jeff grunting, and Annie squealed!

"See I told you it would fit! Never underestimate me, I have great depth perception. Don't roll your eyes at me."

The door to Annie's room abruptly opened, and Annie saw her two roommates plus Britta, sitting on the floor facing her room eating popcorn.

Confusion clouded her eyes, "What are you three doing?"

"We were list… ening to you two have…" Britta slapped her hand over Troy's mouth stopping his train of thought.

"We were list…ening to the radio!"

"But the radio isn't on."

"We were listening to you and Jeff through the door. We speculated that the two of you were having carnal relations, but from the state of your hair and clothes, I'd say it's highly unlikely." Abed's practical voice called out.

Annie's face flushed. "You thought we were… you know?"

The trio nodded.

Jeff's voice called out, "Are you getting me lemonade or not?"

Annie moved out from the doorway, and Britta saw Jeff lying across Annie's bed, playing on his phone.

"Jeff! What are you doing in Annie's room?"

"Little Miss Priss found a bookshelf she was certain would fit into her room. I told her to make one of her roommates help her, but no. 9 passive aggressive texts later, here I am sweaty, with a bruised thumb from when she dropped the side of the bookshelf."

Troy sighed in relief, "Thank god. Now I'll just need to get the images of Annie and Jeff writhing naked out of my mind."

Britta frowned, "Writhing?"

"Like snakes. All slithery and sensuous."

"Whatever," Britta said while standing up and heading out the door, "I'm going to go hang out with Shirley."

Troy turned to Abed, "Dreamatorium? We can be snake creatures who have taken over the plant in the year 3213."

"Cool. Cool, cool, cool."

The duo entered the dreamatorium and shut the door.

Annie finished filling two glasses of lemonade before entering her bedroom again, shutting the door behind her. Once in the room she set the glasses down on the night stand and looked at Jeff.

"Thank you."

"I think I deserve more than a thank you. Look at my thumb." Jeff said holding his hand up for Annie to inspect.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"You better watch what you say; your roommates might get the wrong idea again."

Annie blushed, and brought Jeff's hand to her mouth, kissing the bruised digit. His eyes darkened as he watched her pink lips press into his skin. Instead of pulling his hand away, his thumb rubbed lightly over Annie's lips causing a fluttery feeling to develop in Annie's stomach.

"Don't worry. They'll be in the dreamatorium for hours."

"Oh really?"

Annie nodded, and Jeff's hand shot out to drag Annie onto the bed. She squealed as he tucked her underneath his body.

"You really need to get a bigger bed."

"Who would help me move it?"

Jeff wiggled his eyebrows, "I'm sure someone could be persuaded as long as there were certain incentives involved."

"Like this?" She asked as she lifted her head and pressed her lips into his.

"No I was thinking more like this," Jeff proceeded to push her into the mattress as his tongue sought entrance into her mouth, his body molding intimately with hers. After several minutes Jeff pulled away to allow fresh air to enter his lungs.

"Oh, I think that could be arranged."

* * *

AN: The movie Troy and Britta were discussing was The Lucky One. My friend forced my to see it with her this weekend. I must not be good at being a girl, because I found it cheesy and laughed at some of the 'romantic parts.'

Anyways, hope you enjoyed. I have exams next week, so hopefully I'll get to write more stuff once those are over.


End file.
